Memories
by Frichikiras
Summary: Ichigo goes through some boxes to find something heart-warming. AU, yaoi, etc.. Warnings inside.


**This is really random, Ichi and Grimm are a little OOC (=A LOT) and overall the plot is sickeningly sappy at times. Sorry for that.. I don't know what's up with me and this fluff.. It just pours out of my brain D:  
>Oh, and there will not be any smut.. <strong>

**Warnings: bad language, typos and grammatical errors (as always, bear with me) and.. Well I told about the OOCness and sappiness and stuff so..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Got it? :(**

**The story is written in Ichgo's point of view. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>I stretched, popping a few vertebras, and sighed contently. Yeah, enough studying for today. It always felt great to put the books away and this time wasn't an exception. I pushed aside the heavy books about human anatomy and cardiology and then leaned back in my chair. So, what to do now..<p>

I glanced at my watch. Grimmjow would not come home until 6 pm and it was only 4pm, so there's no use for me to start cooking yet. Though I could eat something, studying makes me hungry as hell. I got on my feet and was heading towards kitchen when my eyes landed on a pile of big cardboard boxes at the end of the corridor. Oh yeah, those should be dealt with.

Grimmjow and I had moved together a month ago but there still was a lot of our personal things stuffed in those damn boxes. Lately I had been extremely busy with school and just because I _was_ still studying, Grimmjow had to work a lot so that we could afford to live on our own. So because both of us had a lot to do in a daily basis, the boxes had been forgotten. I scratched the back of my neck. Maybe I should start opening those and see what's in them.

My growling stomach made a loud notification though that I'm not allowed to do anything unless I eat something first. Yeah yeah, I'm going so shut the fuck up.. What, haven't you ever talked to your own body?

* * *

><p>With a full stomach I was full of energy to start unpacking those boxes. I stomped towards them and tried to lift one of them. It looked like it was filled with my stuff…and it weighed at least a ton. What the hell did I think when I packed my stuff..<p>

I think I snapped a few blood vessels in my head, but eventually was able to carry it in the living room. Sheesh, did I mention something about being full of energy? Well forget it. I wasn't built like a stick but it wasn't a hobby of mine to lift cars either.

I sat on the floor and opened the box. First thing that stole my eye was a picture of Grimmjow and me in an amusement park. I chuckled. That was the day we had our first unofficial date. Unofficial, because Grimm hated everything that came with responsibilities. One could tell that from his old grades. He hated school and after high school, he found a job at a local mechanic and that's where he has been working ever since. He has a thing for cars and motorcycles, which I don't understand. But I guess I don't need to.

I looked closer at the picture. Grimmjow was grinning like a maniac and looked at the camera. I, on the other hand, was scowling angrily at him. I was thoroughly soaked whereas Grimm only had his hair wet. Oh, I remember that, we were in that rollercoaster in which at the end of the track the carriage dived in a pond, making water splash everywhere. Of course I was sitting on the front.

I felt kind of nostalgic – and girly, smiling like an idiot at the picture. But can you blame me? Our first date took place four and a half years ago. It's a long time, for me at least. Grimmjow was as blunt as he is now. I didn't have much to say to things as he decided everything for me. How convenient…. When we started to date, he basically just declared it to me. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm complaining. Hell no. As corny as it sound, I'm happier than ever.

Now that I started to think about our first days together, thoughts about our very first meeting flooded back in my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>About 4½ year earlier…<strong>

I had seen that blue-haired boaster before but I didn't know that he was going to be transferred to our class. He didn't have such a good reputation. His gang was known to be held responsible for many of the beatings that had happened in our school grounds. Maybe that was the reason why he was moved from his previous home class to ours; to break the gang in several pieces. But the teachers just won't get it. It wouldn't make any difference to the situation. And if the blunet's current expression was any indication, this only made the gang members more pissed off than before. And that would only lead to more beatings.

I slouched on top of my school desk and glanced lazily at the teacher, who was scolding the blunet for his sour face. Yeah, go on. This only takes time from the actual lesson, which I don't mind at all…

Finally the I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass teacher asked the blue-haired delinquent to introduce himself and then take a seat.

"Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques. I don't care if you know me or not, all I know is that I sure as hell don't want to have anything to do with you.." He grumbled and was about to leave the front of the classroom but was stopped by our teacher.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, I expect good behavior from my students. You are _not_ an exception." He said sternly.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and then turned his face towards our teacher, forcing a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Pleasure to meet you all, let's become good friends" With that he turned around while cursing under his breath and walked with an attitude towards a free seat on the other side of the room.

I had actually stopped my lounging and had started to follow what the blunet was snarling in front of us. He had a bad attitude, yeah, but I somehow found it amusing. I followed him with my eyes as he walked among the desks. He seemed to notice it because he locked eyes with me and grinned widely at me. My eyes went wide and I turned my head away.

Apparently he saw that as some kind of an invitation because he changed his direction and took a free seat behind me. I mentally groaned. This is just what I needed.

Most of the lesson went just fine but then I felt a finger poking at my back. I turned backwards and raised an eyebrow to Grimmjow, silently asking what the hell he was doing.

"Ya got any extra pencils?" He leaned forward to whisper to me.

"Huh? You don't have one yourself?" What the hell was this guy? I can understand if he doesn't have books or something, but pencil…

Grimmjow's grin turned into a mocking smirk. "Ya think I'd be asking if I had one?"

I rolled my eyes and then took a pen and gave it to him. Bastard. He took it and nodded as thanks.

It wasn't until a few minutes until my back was again being under a poke attack. It was starting to annoy me, so I turned around and frowned at him.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Grimmjow's eyebrows went up in amusement and he chuckled.

"Easy now, I was only going to ask if ya'd have extra paper 'cause I don't have any" His voice was low and rough and his eyes were like two beautifully turquoise lagoons, looking intently at me. I stared at him for a while before I snapped out of my sappy trance and sighed while rubbing a finger against my forehead.

"Well what _do_ you have?" I asked in defeat. Next he's going to ask for my books or desk or something? _'Cause I don't have any_. Tsk.

Grimmjow's grin stretched and he leaned closer.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know…" He trailed off and smirked smugly.

"What? Oh go to hell" I snapped and shoved a piece of paper at him. What the fuck was this person's problem? I heard him chuckling behind me, which annoyed me to the world's end. Maybe I should ask if I could sit somewhere else. Or maybe I should just shoot his fucking brain out. It would serve the dickhead right.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time...<strong>

I chuckled as I stared at the picture in my hand. He was such an ass when I first met him and I just wanted to kick the shit out of him. He kept bugging me in class, always poking my back and asking the stupidest things one could think of. It pissed me off – yes – but slowly I got used to it. I actually started to laugh at his stupid remarks and a few times got detention because of it.

My lips tugged up as I thought about the one time we both got detention after Grimm blurted out the most ridiculous thought about our teacher. Mr. Kuchiki didn't get the joke, which wasn't a surprise, so..

I kept visiting my memories about the blue-haired man as I emptied the box in front of me. When I finally finished my task I looked around me and sighed in defeat. Where the hell am I going to put all this stuff? I pinched the bridge of my nose as I glanced at the remaining boxes. There were _a lot_ of them.

Then my eyes caught a small box. I didn't remember that so...its Grimmjow's? Well we had been together for quite a long time, but there still was stuff about him I didn't know about. My curiosity perked up. It's not like he had forbid me to touch these boxes. And besides, why would he have something I wasn't allowed to know about? I totally forgot about my own stuff lying on the floor and walked towards the small box. I picked it up, walked across the room and put it down on a wooden coffee table. I sat on the sofa and bit my lip. Then I suddenly snorted. Why the hell was I acting like I were about to do something forbidden?

I leaned towards the cardboard box and opened it. I gasped as my eyes set on the fragile object inside a small plastic box. It brought back this one evening we shared years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>About 4 years earlier…<strong>

Grimmjow had asked me out to a date – or actually he had declared at school that we were going to a date tonight. It wasn't our first one so I had somehow gotten used to his straightforward behavior and just went along with it. Besides, it was no use to try to argue, he would just drag me to where he wanted me to be with force. And believe me, I knew it – I had experienced it.

It was a classic date: we went to see an action movie and then went to a local restaurant. It was already late as we left the restaurant.

"Ya wanna go home yet?" He asked me as we walked down a random road.

"Nah, I don't feel like going there yet because goatface is home. And it's a nice night so.." I looked up and stared at the stars above. Yeah I definitely am not going home yet. My dad is a fucking nutcase. He had this twisted habit of attacking me. I never knew where he would appear and try to smash my head with his feet. Luckily it was almost always he, who would end up on the ground whining how cruel his son was. So fucking agitating.

I turned my head towards the blue-haired man as he lazily swung an arm around my shoulders. Normally I would swat his hand away, but this time I decided to be nice and keep quiet.

"No bitching? Yer learning" He smirked and squeezed me closer to him. I didn't answer but rolled my eyes. A comfortable silence took over as we slowly walked towards a park. It was empty due to the late hour, which I was glad about. Even though we didn't hide anything, I didn't want too many eyes fixed upon us.

As we walked to the park, I saw something that caught my eye. It was a large blue flower, which had its petals drawn into a loose bud for the night. It still looked beautiful because the color of it resembled that of Grimmjow's hair. I unwrapped Grimm's arm around my shoulders and started to make my way towards the mentioned flower.

Grimm stopped and looked at my retreating back. "Oi, where are ya going?" I mumbled something in response and squatted to get a closer look of the beautiful plant. I tentatively touched one of the flower's petals and then ran my fingers along its stem. I cut the stem with my pocketknife and stood up, the fragile flower on my hand. Grimmjow walked behind me and peeked over my shoulder.

"Huh? What's up with that?" I turned to him and glanced at his hair. Yeah, the exact same color.

"Ichi? Why yer acting like yer in a trance or something?" I just looked him in the eyes and leaned closer, kissing him softly on the lips. His eyes widened from surprise but he quickly relaxed into it and hummed against my lips. Neither of us tried to deepen the kiss. Grimm placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. I smiled against his lips. We spent a few minutes just savoring the moment.

When we finally broke the soft kiss, Grimmjow was grinning like a maniac. "I really don't know what's gotten into ya, but ya should keep this up"

"You think so?" I laughed and looked at the flower, which was still on my hand. Grimmjow was wearing a white dress shirt with few of the top buttons left open, revealing a bit of his firm chest. I reached my hand and put the flower stem through one of the free buttonholes. Grimmjow was quietly observing my actions.

"Now you're all good to go" I said as I took a step back and watched the man in front of me. Grimmjow barked a laugh.

"Ichi, I'm always good to go, even if I had just woken up" Well that was true… He walked to me and turned me around so that he could push me forward. "C'mon, let's go" He slapped my ass firmly, which made me yelp and scowl at him.

"Bastard" I grumbled, waking up from my sappy trance.

"And ya know ya love it" He replied and kept pushing me forward. I didn't answer but just smiled faintly at his words. He was right, but there's no way I'm going to admit it to the idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Present time...<strong>

That was one of our rarely shared sweet-times. Normally our relationship consisted of…different…passionate… err, events. Ahem, well enough with that. Anyway, my eyes were glued to the tiny plastic box, which didn't have a cover on it. In the box there was a single withered flower.

"Oh my god" I whispered as I carefully took the now brown and dry flower from the box and looked at it closely.

It was the same flower I gave him four years ago. He hadn't thrown it away. He had kept it safe even after it withered. He…

I deep blush took over my face as I stared at the dead beauty.

Suddenly the front door opened and snapped me out of my thoughts. Grimmjow had come home from work. I glanced at the clock. Was it really so late already? How long have I been wallowing in my thoughts? The blue-haired man walked into the room and looked around him, confusion clearly visible on his face.

"Ichi, what the hell. The house is a mess…" He scratched the back of his head and then looked at me. He raised an eyebrow as he saw my humongous blush. Then his eyes shifted to the object on my hand.

"Oh, ya found that…" I put the fragile flower back in its box and stood up. With a few long leaps I glomped Grimmjow and buried my face into his neck. Grimm faltered a little but quickly regained his posture.

Bringing up a hand on top of my head he looked down to my orange hair and smirked.

"That flower made ya act strangely in that park years ago. It seems it's happening again." He barked a laugh. "Maybe I should start bringing ya those flowers every day. Ya become so clingy"

I squeezed him tighter and grumbled into his neck. "Shut the hell up. I'm having a fluff-moment here" The blue-haired man threw his head back and laughed.

"Oh man, Ichi, yer too cute for yer own good."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my god this is so sappy I'm almost embarrassed...<br>I don't know what to say. Like I mentioned before, my hands just write this kind of… eh, stuff on their own. I don't know if I should begin to be worried.**

**Anyway, what did you think about this drabble? Did you choke on the fluff? xD  
>Reviews are highly appreciated~<strong>

**~Frichikiras**


End file.
